


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 11/22/2013

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Camp Half-Blood, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson/Nico Di Angelo, at camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 11/22/2013

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks).

Finding somewhere to be alone at Camp Half-Blood is a trial: the cabins are out because they're crawling with campers; the forest is out because the trees are all dryads (and maybe Thalia, although that was years ago, now). The lake is their best bet; Percy can make them a real bubble away from the rest of the world and they can tuck inside it -- yes, tuck, with a T -- to kiss and touch and cuddle. Sometimes more. They're both still shy with it, still learning each other, the warmth of each other's skin and the curve of fingers not their own... but on the hottest day of July, refuge under the cool lake and hot in each other sounds just right; they don't even make it out of their bathing suits before they're tangled against each other, cushioned by the water and held gently adrift in the invisible bubble, rubbing off with the kind of desperation that only comes with having one summer to themselves without any sort of death prophecy to rein them in. 

(Later, Clarisse will ask Percy why his crotch is wet when the rest of him can stay dry underwater, and Nico will answer all too gleefully.)


End file.
